


Cocoa By Marc Jacobs

by D0uble0hD0nut



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0uble0hD0nut/pseuds/D0uble0hD0nut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and no one wants to be alone. Or stood up. Or have hot chocolate spilled on them. Yet here Brad is. Just a shitty beginning to the one of the best days of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa By Marc Jacobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacktheSinister_JaketheJust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacktheSinister_JaketheJust/gifts).



> I'm sorry if it's a little rushed. *shuffle* I had short notice for this one. But nobody left behind, right? So enjoy~

Brad tapped his foot as he stood under the huge christmas tree looming over Times Square. It was freezing outside, and he was sure he looked like a chihuahua with the way he was shaking. The fresh cup of hot cocoa in his hand was the only last warm thing he had to hold onto. He sighed, a puff leaving his lips as he looked down at his watch. His date was damn there an hour late, and the small man grumbled a few curses under his breath. Every call he sent them was sent straight to voicemail, and after a few more minutes of looking around, seeing all the joined hands, Brad finally said ‘fuck it’ and turned to make his way to the nearest bus stop. 

As soon as he turned, he was nearly knocked to the ground as a solid body collided with his own. He gasped and stumbled back, the cap to his cocoa popping open, allowing the hot liquid to spill over his designer jacket. Blue eyes went wide as they shot down, and suddenly, Brad wasn’t so cold anymore as he hissed at the person that ran into him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know how much this fucking cost me?!” He snarled. He realized he was talking into the chest of whoever ran into him, so he growled and looked up, finding a pair of gray eyes looking down at him. The taller man waited until Brad was finished shooting daggers at him before he let out a small sigh.

“I’m so sorry. You turned around so suddenly, I didn’t have time to stop. Are you okay?” He inquired. Brad would’ve swooned at the way his voice rumbled, had he not have been so furious at the downward spiral of his day.

“My jacket is ruined-”  
“I’m not asking you about your jacket. That can be replaced. I’m asking if you’re okay”

Brad’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I’m fine.” He grumbled, fruitlessly patting his sopping jacket before shivering. It didn’t take long for the cocoa to start cooling, and now he had a giant, cooling wet patch resting uncomfortably against his body. The man noticed this and frowned, gently unbuttoning his jacket before dragging the zipper down hastily.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” He inquired. Brad eyed him cautiously before remembering his date. He didn’t let his mind linger too long on them, though.

"No. I was heading home.” He grumbled. The man nodded and peeled his jacket off completely. “C’mon, take that one off and put mine off. Since you don’t have anywhere to be, we can go out and get you a new jacket.” He offered, holding the large, fluffy jacket out to Brad. The smaller man blinked in surprise before he shuffled out of his jacket, hesitantly sliding his arms into the too-big article of clothing. He blushed at how it slumped against him. 

Jeez...this guy was huge!

“U-um...I’m sorry I exploded on you. I’ve had a terrible day. But you don’t have to buy me another one. I can just put this one through the cleaners.” Brad mumbled. The taller man chuckled and took the soiled jacket, sending him a slightly gap-toothed smile. "It’s fine. We can do both. I feel bad I added to your day being so sour. C’mon, I know this really nice place a few streets down.” He gently waved him off before leading the way, grabbing Brad’s wrist. The smaller man stumbled at first before shuffling up to match his long-strided pace. He took this time to get a good look at the man. He was easily the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. His hair was tied back into a neat bun and he had a jawline Brad could cut glass on. And those eyes…

“-me?”

Brad blinked owlishly, sending the tall man a sheepish smile as he looked down at him in confusion. “I’m sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?” He inquired. The man chuckled and sent him an amused look. 

“I asked you what your name was.”

Brad’s face flushed red and he shuffled, nearly tucking himself away into the man’s intoxicating jacket out of embarrassment. “Brad. My name is Brad Maddox” He introduced himself quietly. The taller man nodded and flashed another million dollar smile. 

“My name is Roman Reigns.”

Brad nearly tripped. He’d heard that name somewhere before. Roman read the look on his face and chuckled. “I’m a wrestler” He answered his silent question. Brad’s mouth fell open and stared at the large man.

Well. That explains why he’s so fucking huge.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry for yelling at you-”  
“Don’t be. I should’ve been watching where I was going. Come, we’re here.” Roman beamed, gently pushing Brad into the high end store. A woman shuffled over to them, looking annoyed.

“We’re closed-oh! Hey Ro!” She beamed. Roman smiled at her. “Hey, Sasha. I made a mistake and bumped into Brad here and ruined his jacket. Mind if we look around for a new one?” He inquired. She smiled and nodded, reaching behind them to lock the door so no one else would wander in. 

“By all means. If you need help, call Ty or I.” She smiled and stepped aside so the could walk deeper into the large store. Brad looked around, mouth dry. He was being pompous when he asked Roman how much he spent on his jacket. It was laughable compared to some of the price tags in the store. 

“R-Roman, I don’t think I can ask you to buy me any of this. Some of these jackets cost more than my rent.” He muttered, almost afraid to touch some of the finer jackets. Roman chuckled and set his ruined jacket on the counter before helping him out of his own jacket. 

“Don’t worry about price. I’ll take care of it. It’s my treat.”

Brad swallowed thickly before nodding, though he still didn't move to touch anything. Roman side eyed him and leaned over the counter, looking around.

“Ty! You back there?” he called. There was a shuffle before a blonde head popped out of the back room. The blonde perked and zoomed over to Roman, eyes lit up. “Well, if it isn't my favorite model~ Am I going to get the pleasure of dressing you today?” he inquired, eyeing Roman up and down, seemingly approving his fashion choices for the day. Brad felt out of place as the two spoke, looking down at himself self-consciously. Roman chuckled and shook his head.

“Not today, Ty. I actually need you to help me pick out a jacket for Brad. I spilled cocoa on his being clumsy.” he chuckled nervously, pointing to the damp jacket on the counter. Tyler looked down at the jacket, a gasp of horror leaving his lips. 

“What the hell is that?” he hissed, poking the jacket as if it would snap back and bite him. Brad huffed from behind Roman, finally catching Tyler's attention. The blonde looked down at him, eyes narrowed as he looked him over.

“Oh no sweetie. Clothes like those? You're too cute to be dressing in garbage from 3 seasons ago. Come. I'll take care of you.” he grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the dressing room, with an amused Roman trailing behind them. Brad blushed as Tyler shoved a handful of expensive clothes into his hands. “Put these on. If they're too big, I'll get a different size.” he smiled. Brad bit his lip.

“And if they're too small?”

Tyler only winked, closing the door.

Brad shuffled, peeling his clothes off as he reflected on how he got himself in this situation. He woke up expecting to go on this amazing date with a guy he hooked up with online and instead he was in one of the most expensive men's clothing stores in all of Manhattan with a professional wrestler. The gravity of the situation hit him when he finished buttoning up his shirt. He had to be dreaming.

“Are you alright? Can I see?” Roman's voice cut through his thoughts and he squeaked, looking back at the door before he smoothed the clothes out, stepping out. Roman was leaning against the side of the wall when he emerged, brows raising up. 

Tyler had given Brad a blue and white plaid, form-fitting button up and a pair of solid black pants that hugged his ass nicely. Roman grinned, the look cattish on his face as he nodded in approval. “You look amazing.” he complimented, walking around him to get a good look. Brad smiled sheepishly, shuffling. “D-do you think so?” he inquired, looking at himself in a mirror. “It's not too much?” he questioned. Tyler rolled his eyes from his spot in the entrance of the fitting rooms while Roman shook his head.

“You look perfect.”

Brad stared at him, mouth agape before he put his head down, shyly shuffling back into the dressing room to try something else on. Halfway through the third outfit, Roman spoke up. 

“So...why were you standing out there for so long anyway? As great as the tree looks, I doubt it's worth standing that long under.” He mused. Brad paused, frowning and looking down.

“I was supposed to go on a date today.” He answered quietly. Roman frowned and looked towards the door. “Oh...shit, I'm sorry, did I take you away from your date?” he inquired. Brad laughed bitterly.

“Hardly. They stood me up. I was actually heading home in frustration when you bumped into me.” he explained. Roman clicked his tongue, pushing himself off of the wall. “Hey. Do me a favor and hurry up, okay?” He ordered quietly, grabbing Brad's old clothes and walking out before he could protest. Brad poked his head out and frowned, quickly making his way out to ask for his clothes back. His eyes grew when he saw Roman swipe a card at the register, all of the clothes he tried on being folded and tucked inside by Sasha as Tyler giddily put his old clothes in a less extravagant box.

“W-What are you doing?” Brad inquired as he quickly shuffled over to them in a fruitless attempt to stop Roman. The transaction was already done, and Roman sent him a charming smile as he casually tucked the receipt into his pocket. “It’s my treat. Are you hungry? Do you want to go get something to eat?” He inquired. Brad’s brows drew up slightly. “You didn’t have to buy me all of that. I don’t have the money to pay you back.” He whined. Roman put his hand in his pockets.

“How about a date?”

Brad blushed. “A-A date? Are you serious?” He inquired. Roman nodded and grabbed all of the bags while Sasha handed Brad a brand new jacket. It was made of a thick fabric and was lined on the inside to keep in warmth. His eyes lit up as he slid it on, a small, comfortable sigh leaving his lips. 

“I...I guess so. I don’t have anywhere else to be.” He muttered. Roman’s face lit up and he tossed an arm over his shoulder, steering him towards the door happily. “Thanks guys. Merry Christmas!” He called over his shoulder as he and Brad exited the store. Tyler watched them leave, his head propped up in his hand. 

“So..how long until they start banging?” He inquired as Sasha picked up the tags that Roman requested they rip off before packing the clothes. She hummed, tossing them away before she put her hands on her hips.

“I give em a week. Tops.”

***~***

Roman had taken the two to yet another expensive-looking place-a restaurant-and Brad was feeling a little more than spoiled at all the treatment. Brad looked over the table at Roman, fiddling with the menu in his hands. 

“Why are you doing all of this for me? You don’t even know me.” He muttered. Roman glanced up at him before clearing his throat. “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t be strangers after the introduction?” He teased. Brad pouted, heat rising to his cheeks as he stared at him. Roman sighed and tapped his fingers against the table.

"Originally, I just felt real bad about ruining your jacket. But I really just enjoy your company. So I just want you to have a great date today.” He explained, and Brad could swear he saw his cheeks getting a shade redder. Brad smiled and scooted a little closer, looking up at him.

“Well, You’re doing amazing so far.” He mumbled shyly. Roman smiled and a waiter came soon after to take their orders. As they waited, Roman listened intently to Brad talk about where he came from and how he’d aspired to be a journalist. In return, Roman told him all about how wrestling was somewhat in his blood and he had a lot to work up to. 

Brad found himself fascinated over how passionate Roman got over the subject of his work and his lineage. Somewhere between their conversation, their food came back, and both men bounced back and forth off of each other as if they’d known each other for years.

Brad was more than a little upset when they finished eating. Thankfully, Roman had let him pay for a portion of their meal. They both walked out into the night, and Brad tucked himself a little deeper into his new jacket. “My car is in a parking garage. I can drive you home.” Roman offered, looking down at Brad. The smaller man nodded, walking a little closer to the larger man. Roman wrapped an arm around him, leading him to his parked Hummer. Brad could almost see himself in the reflection, the car was so clean.

“I had a lot of fun today.” Brad muttered as Roman drove. The Samoan smiled, gripping the steering wheel firmly. “I’m glad. I’d really like to do this again soon.” He hinted, voice hopeful. Brad smiled and nodded, shuffling as he held his boxes in his lap. “I would to. You can turn in here.” Brad pointed to the entrance of his complex and Roman parked, running a hand over his head slightly before looking over at him.

“Can I get your number?” He inquired. Brad smiled and nodded eagerly, rattling off his number before Roman did the same. He hesitantly walked out of the car, bending down to wave at Roman. 

“I’ll see you soon?”

Roman smiled. “It’s a date.”

***2 Years later***

Brad tapped his foot as he looked up at the huge Christmas Tree looming over Times Square. 

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, and a smile came to his face as he looked up, kissing Roman’s cheek. The taller man chuckled and kissed him in return before handing him a cup of hot cocoa. Brad smiled, feeling the warmth through his gloves. He took a sip warmth settling in his belly. 

“This is how we met.” Roman mused, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Brad took his phone out to take pictures of the Tree. Brad smiled, looking up as a few snowflakes started to fall all around them. “Mhm. To think, it all started with me being stood up. That was honestly one of the best days of my life.” He cooed, cheeks red. 

“I think I can top that.”

Brad chuckled and turned around, blinking when he didn’t see Roman when he looked up. His heart thumped and he looked down, eyes going wide when he saw Roman on one knee. He nearly dropped his phone, heart racing in his ears. Roman sent him a crooked smile.

“Brad, will you marry me?” 

Brad nearly tripped, throwing his hands over Roman’s neck, hugging him tight. “Y-Yes!” He nearly cried, tears rolling down his cheek. Roman picked him clean up, spinning him around as he kissed him firmly. He only just barely realized the wet sensation rolling down his shoulder. 

“Holy shit, I spilled it on you!” Brad yelped. Roman glanced over his shoulder, before he chuckled loudly and kissed him again, amused by the irony of the situation. “It’s fine. Let’s go home.” He cooed after sliding the ring onto Brad’s finger. 

***~***

They made their way home in no time, and while Roman put his jacket in the wash, Brad looked down at his hand, biting his lip and tearing up at the very sight of the ring on his hand. It was a pretty sizable rock, and he was positively giddy.

“I take it you like it?” Roman muttered from the doorway, amused. Brad smiled and got up, quickly making his way over to Roman and answering him with a kiss. Roman purred, holding his hips as he responded immediately, lips molding over his. Brad wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling against his lips. “I say we celebrate.” He purred suggestively. 

Roman grinned and picked him up by his ass, carrying him to the bedroom as he kissed down his neck. Brad shuddered and ran his fingers through Roman’s hair, gently pulling his ponytail out. Roman’s hair fell down past his shoulders, nearly curtaining his face as he looked down at him.

“I love you.” he cooed quietly. Brad pressed their heads together, cupping his cheek. “I love you too, but there’s way too much clothes on the both of us.” Brad complained. Roman chuckled, quickly stripping before he maneuvered around, tossing Brad’s clothes off carelessly. Brad rolled him over when they were finally naked, straddling Roman as he leaned up to kiss him again. Roman held him by his ass, spreading his cheeks and teasingly grinding up so his cock slid between them, dominating Brad’s mouth. The smaller man whimpered in need, damn there trembling in Roman’s hands. 

“Turn around. Ass up.” Roman growled, playfully slapping Brad’s ass. He yelped, cock jumping slightly before he sent him a playful glare, turning around obediently, raising his hips. Roman moved forward, groping his cheeks before spreading them smirking at the way Brad’s hold was quivering. Brad squirmed, swaying his hips slightly. “C-C’mon, quit staring!” he huffed impatiently. Roman hummed and d down, lapping firmly at his hole persistently. Brad mewled, arching needily when he felt Roman circling his pucker with the tip of his tongue. His eyes nearly rolled back when Roman slid his tongue into him, a low whine leaving his throat.

He bowed his head down, panting for a moment while Roman gave his ass a few more slaps. Clouded blue eyes fell onto Roman’s twitching cock, a low purr leaving his lips as he stroked him slowly, lapping at his thick, leaking head before taking him down half way. Roman groaned from behind him, curling his tongue slightly while reaching down to stroke Brad’s cock. The brunette bobbed his head, tongue sliding down to stroke the thick vein on the underside of Roman’s cock.

He whined, clenching slightly when Roman slid a finger in beside his tongue, gently stretching him as he pumped him faster. Brad swayed his hips again, teasingly shaking his ass as he bobbed his head quickly, stroking what couldn’t fit in his mouth. He let out a muffled moan, feeling himself coming closer and closer. Roman could feel Brad pulsing in his hand, and he reluctantly pulled away before the smaller man could cum.

Brad popped his mouth off of his cock and looked back, eyes narrowed. “W-Why’d you stop?” He panted, lips red and swollen. Roman only hummed in response, kissing up his spine and back before laying a kiss to his shoulder. “Because I want you. Now.” he growled. Brad blushed, shifting as he looked over his shoulder to kiss him, reaching back to hold the back of his head. Roman pressed himself against Brad’s smaller body, shamelessly rutting against him as they kissed. He reached to his left, deftly feeling around the nightstand until his fingers brushed against something solid. He hummed in victory, pulling out the half-empty bottle of lube before dropping it onto the bed. Roman reluctantly broke the kiss, grabbing the bottle and popping the cap open, coating his cock liberally before he pressed a kiss to Brad’s shoulder once more. “Ready?” He inquired gently.

His answer was a subtle raise of slender hips. 

He slowly pressed into him biting his lip as he felt Brad clench around him. He slid in half way before pausing, pressing his forehead to Brad’s back. He could hear the smaller man panting quietly and he soothingly rubbed his hips, keeping still. “You okay babe?” He inquired. Brad mewled quietly, wiggling. “I-I’m fine. Keep going.” He encouraged. Roman smiled softly, lacing their fingers together as he moved steadily behind him, slowly sliding in and out of him. Brad squeezed his hand, small whines giving way to near breathless moans. 

“G-Go faster."’ He nearly begged, biting his lip as he moved his hips back. Roman wrapped his arms around his middle, happily obliging as he picked up the pace. Each thrust sent him deeper into Brad’s tightness until he was balls-deep, groaning against Brad’s skin. Brad turned, catching his attention as he sent him a heated look. “G-God, I love you so much” He panted. Roman smiled, leaning up so their lips ghosted over one another, holding him tightly against his body as he kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He could still taste the cocoa on Brad’s tongue.

Brad’s moans got louder, the sound music to Roman’s ears as his old thrusts got erratic, heat building in the pit of his stomach. One hand slid down, stroking Brad’s weeping cock quickly as he thrusted harder and faster into him, pleased by the way his new fiance bowed his upper body down, throwing his ass back in need. He was practically fucking himself on his cock. Roman thumbed his weeping cock head, lips beside his ear. 

“You gonna cum? Hm? I wanna hear you say it.” He growled, his own voice trembling slightly. Brad nodded, fluctuating between thrusting into his hand and pushing his ass back, mind getting fuzzy as he got closer. Roman shook his head and pulled his hair lightly.

“Say. It.”

“I-I’m gonna cum! Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Brad nearly cried before tipping over the edge, head falling back to rest against Roman’s shoulder as he came hard enough to see stars. Roman hissed, feeling Brad clamp down abruptly on him, and he came soon after, growling a stream of curses into his ear before filling him.

They remained still for a minute or two after, panting and joined together. Gently, Roman slid out of Brad. placing him on his side before he wobbled to the bathroom joining the bedroom, coming back with a warm rag. Brad purred quietly as Roman cleaned him off, a fond, loving look on the older man’s face. He reached up, cupping his face and kissing him gently. Roman smiled against his lips, pressing their heads together when Brad broke the chaste kiss.

“Hurry up and get back in bed.” Brad demanded, a pout on his lips. Roman chuckled and shook his head, rinsing the rag out before he returned, sliding into bed beside Brad. The smaller man wasted no time, shuffling over to press himself to Roman’s side, his hand placed over his heart. 

Roman smiled down at him, nothing more needing to be said as he laced his fingers with his, a small glint coming from both of their rings.


End file.
